The new fox
by Timelordsoul54
Summary: A new arrival has come to Ooarai, but this one is different as in it is a guy. Why is it that he knows a lot about Tankery but avoids them at all cost. What's his story? And why do militaries need him
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys this is my first attempt at a girls und panzer story and I also have a story on Kantai collection if anyone is interested, but please review and tell me if you like this story Thanks!**

 **I do not own GUP, Panzer Vor!**

* * *

Gulls squawked and called to one another as I stood at the edge of a dock looking up at the massive ship that sat at anchored right next to me. I clenched my fist crunching the transfer papers that were now to be used to transfer me to this ship's school. "Why is it that I was to be sent here?" I sighed as I looked at the ramp that led to the top of the ship.

Picking up my bag, I flung it over my shoulder and headed up the ramp. As I moved upward, I saw numerous posters boasting of the ships tankery club. All the posters had similar slogans of "Join Tankery today," or "Winners of the 63rd tankery championship!", and a few had a picture of a group of girls sitting in front of a Panzer IV.

"Tankery, hmph." I said with a small laugh at the posters.

A light breeze picked up as I neared the top making it slightly cooler and giving a little relief from the heat of the sun. The day was a rather good one, and I couldn't help but smile, when I saw the sunlight glittering off the surface of the water. Other school ships were settled around the one that I was on, some were smaller than it, but others made this one look like an ant compared to them. I reached the top, and immediately out of nowhere, I was swarmed with cameras, and flashing lights with people shouting and asking questions all at once, making a awful amount of noise that briefly stunned me. But just as suddenly, a few men in black suits wearing dark sunglasses, with earpieces in their ears, surrounded me and covered me. "Let's get you out of here sir." One of them said in a gruff voice.

I was ushered into a black limousine and was quickly buckled in. The car took off leaving all of the reporters and cameras behind and heading into the city. I stared out the darkened window looking at the scenery as it flew by. In the car with me were two men in the same dark suits and a woman, who gave me a smile and opened up a folder she had in her lap. She held out her hand.

"My name is Veronica, and I will be your assistant while you are staying here Eric." She said in a way that sounded scripted.

I still stared out the window, not paying any attention to Veronica, who leaned back in her seat and looked through the folder again. "We have arranged for you to stay at the house we have set up for you sir And you are scheduled to meet with the school's principal tomorrow morning." She continued.

I sighed and looked at her. "Listen, can you please stop talking to me in that formal tone." I said in a tired voice. "And listen I just want to live like a normal teenager, not someone who is followed by the damn press everywhere I go! I mean even this right now draws attention to us which I don't want."

"But sir…" Veronica started but I held up a hand.

"Listen, I know that you are just doing your job and all, but honestly I've gotten tired of this lifestyle of fame and honor that I have for who I am. I can't even be a normal teenager and go to school without an escort. I feel isolated and alone." I said as I held my bag a little more tightly. "Just take care of the press so I can actually be here in peace. And don't worry about housing I already got somewhere to be."

Veronica took a moment to consider what I had just said, but before she could say something the car came to a halt at a stoplight. I opened the door and began to climb out. "Sir where are you going!?" Veronica asked in alarm.

"Like I said I have somewhere I can live and that's where I'm staying." I said pointing at an apartment block while twirling a set of keys.

Veronica was about to say something, but I closed the door before she could say anything. The car drove off and I took a moment to breath in the fresh air. Taking a moment to get my bearings I pulled out my music player and pushed the play button. "So this is what it's like to be an average teenager" I thought to myself as I hummed and strolled over to where the apartments were.

I passed by a shop window, that was selling pastries and sweets. As soon as I saw the display, my mouth began to water and my stomach growled. Pushing the pause button, I took out my headphones and placed the player in my pocket. I reached into my other pocket, and pulled out my wallet, taking a quick second to see how much money I had before strolling into the shop. "Watch out!" Someone cried as soon as I stepped into the shop.

I only caught a glimpse of brown hair before I was plowed into, falling over and landing on the ground. A bunch of boxes filled with sweets fell on top of me, splattering everywhere. "Owww." Someone moaned.

I propped myself back up and saw a rubbing her head. Her hair was a light shade of brown, which matched the color of her eyes. She wore a sailor's uniform that was white with green trimmings, and a green skirt. "Are you alright?" I asked standing back up and brushing myself off.

The girl recovered from her initial shock and immediately jumped to her feet and bowed. "I am so sorry!" She said over and over.

"Ummm can you stop?" I said a little sheepishly, "It's alright, honest."

"Oh no," she said with sadness in her voice as she looked at the floor now which now had a cake and pastries all over the floor. "That was supposed to be a snack for us, and now I have no money on me."

"Hey, mind if I help?" I offered pulling out my wallet.

"No no no, it's alright honest! You don't need to pay for anything." She said waving her hands.

"No, it's alright I insist, cause hey I was the one that ran into you." I said with a smile.

Within a few moments, my arms were filled with all the sweets that this girl had bought as well as a few of the treats that I had wanted. "Do you need me to carry any of that?" She had asked multiple times, but I shook my head.

We walked side by side as she took me to where she lived. "So I never did ask your name." I said trying to start up a conversation.

"My name's Miho Nishizumi, whats yours?" She said with a smile.

I felt my face grow red with embarrassment, but quickly turned away before she could notice. "Eric," I said hiding my face slightly behind the boxes.

"Well nice to meet you Eric, so what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well in all honesty I'm not really sure but I'm supposed to be here for a while so we may see each other a bit more." I said with a slight laugh. She laughed as well as we neared an apartment complex.

"Well I hope you don't mind a bit of a climb up." She said with a laugh.

"Nah, I'll be fine, and wait a minute. You live here?" I asked as something dawned on me.

"Yes, why?" She asked giving me a quizzical look.

"Oh well its just that as I stay here I am living at those apartments." I explained.

"Hmm, maybe we might be neighbors." She said as she began climbing the stairs.

"Hm, I think I'm starting to like this girl." I thought to myself. "Wait a minute! We only just met!" I thought shaking my head.

I hurriedly climbed the stairs up after her, balancing the boxes as i climbed up to near the top floor, where Miho stood waiting for me. "Just right through there." She pointed opening the door.

I walked in and she closed the door behind her, taking her shoes off as she did so. Her apartment was cozy to her standard. It had the usual assortment of a few chairs and a comfy couch. I watched Miho head into the kitchen and grab two cups. She filled them with milk and placed them on a table in the area I assumed was the living room, and took a seat on the couch. I placed the boxes on the table and took a seat across from her. "So comfy place you got here." I said looking again at the room that we were in.

"Yeah, it is." She sighed pulling out one of the pastries and began to nibble on it. "But it's not that bad especially when the rest of the girls get here." She said motioning at the assortment of treats on the table.

"So you got plenty of friends?" I asked taking out one of my treats, and began to eating it slowly.

"Yeah I met them all my first day at Ooarai, and they got me back into tankery with me being forced by the student council." She said with a sigh.

"You do Tankery?" I said in surprise.

"Yep I'm leader of the Tankery club and last year, we won the championship." She pointed at a picture that hung on the wall.

The picture was of a large group of girls that stood in front of a Panzer IV smiling at the camera and holding a trophy. "Do you know anything about tankery?" She asked.

"I used to, but I stopped after…" I looked away, and I could feel Miho was about to ask more when the doorbell rang.

I jumped up, "Well I think it's time that I get going." I said moving towards the door.

"Oh,well I hope that we see each other soon, and thanks for helping me." She said opening the door for me, revealing another group of girls who stood waiting at it with wide eyes.

"Oooo, who's this?" A red head asked.

I nodded in acknowledgement, and headed down the hall to my door as the group of girls disappeared into Miho's apartment, leaving me alone in the hall in front of my door which was only a few doors down from hers. That's when I noticed a man in military uniform standing at the far end of the hall and coming towards me. He gave me a salute as he stopped next to me in front of my door.

"Eric, we need to talk."

* * *

 **This is only the first chapter so expect more to come if anyone is interested and please review it and comment on it ! And alos visit my other story as well**


	2. Day 1 of many at a new school

**Well heres the next chapter of the new fox sorry it took so long, just been waiting to see if this story will survive as well as working on my other story. But here it is so you guys can now enjoy it! Panzer Vor!**

 **I dont own GUP**

* * *

I stood in front of the door with my hand on the nob staring at the man. "Did you really have to come here already, I mean I just got here." I said sighing and opening the door. "Well come in then," I said as I moved over to my kitchens table and placed down the back of treats and moved over to the couch. The man walked in and still stood rigid as he removed his hat.

I saw that he was a young man at what seemed to be around the age of 20, his chest was filled with medals, and I could see in his eyes, a fire of some sort for combat. I poured a cup of hot chocolate and turned around to face the man, while taking sips of it. "So what is it that you want to talk to me about?" I asked taking a long sip of the coca

The man went back to attention, "I have come on behalf of the V-2 Legion." He said in the usual military matter.

I raised an eyebrow, and placed the cup on the counter. "Ok first thing is, you don't have to be so trim and proper around me! I'm not gonna be like a drill sergeant and court martial you if you are relaxed. I mean look at me I'm still a teen!" I laughed a little, which caused a small wave of uncertainty to spread across his face. "And second thing is, I just want to live a normal life, and go to school, and actually be a normal kid is that to much to ask for?"

"But sir, you know that we can't just let you be!" the man said as he relaxed slightly, "You're the youngest person to be ranked First Lieutenant for any army in the world, and-" I held up a hand to stop him.

"Listen, I know that you are doing your job, but as I said, and as I told the big brass, I just want to live a normal life, and all the publicity and all of that of these reporters and you guys showing up every time. I will say that this shall be the final straw, because I'm not moving anymore. Ok? Now that I am done ranting I'm curious as to what does V-2 want.?" I said as I moved over and flopped on the couch.

I gestured for the man to sit, and he very cautiously sat down in a chair, placing his hat on the table. "The Legion would like to request your services, for an operation that is going to commence in a few days." The man said as he pulled some papers from his jacket, "They would like you to command, their newest tank model and lead them into battle out in the middle east."

I sighed and took the papers from the man and looked them over. "Not interested," I said as I placed my feet on the table, "Like I said, I'm not leaving. And I know for a fact the Legion has capable commanders, that can take care of the situation, better than I can."

"But thats not true! I mean you're the best of the best! You have the skills of Whitman, and you're also His great great grandson." The man said in a slightly pleading voice.

"Well, why don't you have a little more faith in your own soldiers, alright. But now if you'll excuse me, I would like to finish getting unpacked and adjust to my life here, as your superior officers, treat me like I'm a dog and move me against my will, so thank you for your time, you may go now." I stood up and stretched, picking up the mans hat and placing it on his head with a slight pat.

The man stood up with defeat in his eyes, gave me a salute and walked out the door closing it behind him. I watched him leave and go past my window, before turning on the T.V and grabbing my snacks and flopping down onto the couch and watched until the next thing I knew, my alarm was going off the following morning. Yawning and stretching, I stood up and began to get ready. I pulled out my uniform and examined it, as it was white with green trimming, the pants were black with a gold colored lining. Sighing I pulled it on and grabbed my bag and the transfer papers. "Well let's get this day going at this new school." I said as I walked out the door and closed and locked it.

The day was decently warm with a slight breeze coming in from the south. Looking out over the edge of the railing, I could see the ocean glistening on the other side of the school ship. Looking at my watch, I nodded in approval, as I was right on schedule, and that no one would notice me coming in. I quickly ran down the stairs and headed to the bus stop. Looking at the schedule and the bus route, I figured that by the time I would arrive, it would be around the second class of the day. As the bus was pulling up, I noticed a girl with dark black hair, slowly making her way towards the bus. "Morning's are awful." She grumbled as she made her way onto the bus. I noticed she was wearing the Ooarai uniform.

"Probably a late sleeper." I said to myself, as I climbed aboard. The bus ride was relatively quiet as the bus was empty except for me, this girl, and a few other people.

The girl kept sleeping, even as we pulled towards the school, I lightly shook her to try and wake her. "Hey," I said, but I got no response.

The bus driver looked up in an expectant glare, as they were waiting for me to get off, but I was holding up the bus. Putting my better judgement behind me, I grabbed my bag, and I don't know why, but I grabbed the sleeping girl and dragged her off the bus. As the bus began pulling away, the girl began to stir. "Mako Reizei, this is the 300th time that you are late." Someone said behind us.

Mako slowly stood up and hobbled over to the girl, who was wearing Ooarai's uniform, as well as a clipboard I figured was used to mark attendance. "Morning's are awful. I just want to sleep." Mako said as she slowly made her way past into the gate of the school. The other girl gave me half a glance before following in after her.

When the other girl left, I walked in and took a look around the scenery. The school was nothing out of the ordinary, but I noticed on the side a group of four tanks all set up in a line with girls working all over them. "Hm, so is that their tankery club?" I thought, as I counted a Panzer IV, M3 Lee, a Stug, and a Panzer 38t. "That is an odd assortment of tanks, but no I have made a statement, that I will not get involved with any form of tanks or tankery."

I shook my head and headed into the building, looking at a map as I made my way to the principal's office. When I found it, I knocked on the door. "Come in, come in." A voice said.

I opened the door and walked into a standard office, that just seemed to scream basic. The principal sat behind a desk looking at a file that they held. "Well hello Eric, we've been expecting you," The principal said motioning for me to sit.

I sat down and the principal pulled out a yellow folder and placed it on the desk. "Well to say, we were quite surprised to find out that someone like you would be coming here, especially to an all girls school!" The principal said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I mean I was quite shocked as well with that." I said laughing as well.

"Yes, now let's get to the schedule we have set for you." Opening the folder, the principal pulled out papers and placed them in front of me. "We have you set up for regular courses as well as a recommendation to join the schools tankery club". The principal said.

"May I see the folder?" I asked the principal.

The principal handed me the folder and I opened it up to look at the schedule. And sure enough, I was under a recommendation to serve in the schools Tankery club, and I gritted my teeth as I saw it was signed with the official seals of multiple military organizations. I heaved a sigh and closed the folder. "Listen," I said handing the folder back to the principal, "I know that I am under high recommendation to join the tankery club, but I must refuse to do so. When I was moved to here, I made a promise that I would not do anything related with tanks at all."

"But why? You're record shows that-" the principal began, but I held up a hand.

"I understand my record, but believe me, you have not been in my shoes, so you have no idea what it really is like to be in put into my position, so for the last time I appreciate the consideration for the club, but I refuse, and I hope you can understand why." I said sitting a little straighter in my chair.

The principal was silent for a few minutes, before speaking in a defeated tone. "Alright, I understand, but as it was also required that I get you into the tankery club, I'll put you down under considering."

"Thank you," I said standing up and shaking the principal's hand.

"I'll give you an hour to get familiar with the campus, befor you need to report for your class, I'll let that period teacher know you are coming." The principal said giving me a wave as I headed to the door.

"Just make sure you don't say my last name alright." I said walking out and closing the door behind me.

The halls were quiet, as I made my way around the school, peeking into some classes to observe, what was going on. Everything was just as I would find in any other high school. I made my way out to the athletic field, where I saw the same group of girls working on the four tanks that were parked out front. As if on instinct, I found myself drawn a little closer to the tanks. "Alright, now I want you guys to test out the new guns and aim at those targets." I heard one of the girls saying.

As I watched the Panzer IV started up and began to move into a firing position, located about 400 yards away from the target. Mentally, my mind began to run through the calculations of where to fire the gun to score a precise hit on the target. "No, no." I told myself shaking my head. "I said I would never do anything related to tanks again." I began to turn away, but curiosity of how the people in the Panzer would do got the better of me, and I turned back around to watch.

A few seconds later, the gun exploded with a roar as a shell was fired from the Panzer. I watched it streak towards the target, and smash into the ground right next to it. "Hmph, seems they need a bit more skill to be able to hit that target." I said turning around and headed off as the tank's gun still roared.

I made my way around to the other side of the building, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of green. Turning, I heaved a frustrated sigh, as I saw another man in military uniform standing there. I walked over to the man in a slightly defeated way. "What is it you want?" I asked when I reached him.

The man snapped into a salute. "Sir, I have come to inform you that a tank of yours has arrived on board." He said.

I stared at the man hard. "Who brought a tank aboard, and which one?" I demanded.

"It was the Legion sir, with the help of some other figures, and we brought aboard, your Type 3 medium tank." He said smartly.

"Is there a reason it was brought aboard, when I thought that I said that I was not interested in being part of any tankery club or anything like that?" I asked.

"Well this order came from the brass above and they gave specific instructions, that you are to get a crew together and join the school's club." He said handing me a folder.

"Can any of them take a hint that I don't want to do any thing that is related to tanks anymore." I placed my face in my hand. "Ugh, fine I'll consider it, where is the tank now?"

"It is currently in a storage unit waiting for the go ahead to send it out and a few others will be arriving within the next few days." He said handing me another folder.

"Ok thats going too far! I want that order cancelled! I'm not part of their group anymore, I've retired!" I yelled giving the other folder back to him angrily. "Now that is all soldier, you are dismissed, and please tell the others to leave me alone, and get out of here you stick out like a sore thumb in uniform." I said turning and walking away at a quick pace.

"But sir wait!" He called out, but I stormed back into the building.

"God damnit! Why can't they just let me try and be as much of an ordinary teenager as I can!?" I said in frustration. Heaving a sigh, I sat down on the floor. "Why was I given this life?" I said quietly as I looked at my watch.

Picking myself up, I made my way over to the classroom, where I would begin my career at this school. I made it just in time to hear the teacher in there say, "And we now have a new transfer student with us today."

I heard the classroom become slightly abuzz with activity as voices began to talk. "I wonder what the transfer is like." one said. "Maybe she's pretty." I heard another say. I couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Or maybe they'll send a guy." another said in a joking way that got the class laughing.

"You have no idea." I said smiling to myself as I knocked on the door.

The conversations in the room stopped, as I saw the teacher move to the door and open it for me. I flashed her a smile, as I saw her jaw drop and her eyes open wide. "Hello, I'm Eric and I'm the new transfer student."

* * *

 **Well his day has gotten off to a rough start, so now what will happen as the day progresses in this girls school? Keep reviewing and faving the story and youll find out so see you guys in the next chapter**


	3. Orientation and Tanks!

**Hello again people sorry that this chapter took so long its just like life right now is crazy but i managed to get this out as a few of you actually like this which is good and makes me want to o more so without further ado**

 **Panzer Vor!**

 **I dont own GUP**

* * *

The room grew quiet as I walked into the room. I could see the girls eyes grow wide in surprise as conversations stopped abruptly. The teacher closed the door behind me as I walked and stood at the front of the class. "Hello," I said as a gave a smile and a wave. "Must be rather surprising to see a guy at a girls high school." I say with a laugh getting a few nervous chuckles.

I look out at the class and notice that a bunch of them are more or less staring at my chest. "Umm is something wrong?" I ask looking down at my chest.

A hand raises in the back. A girl with brown poofy hair stands up. "Um, sorry it's just that we are kind of surprised and I think it's more we are checking to make sure that you're not a girl."

I spread my arm across my chest and grow bright red. "What's that supposed to mean!?" I say embarrassed.

The class begins to laugh and I smile, as the ice in this class has been broken. "Alright now everyone settle down." The teacher says smiling and moving over to the chalkboard and began to write my name.

I give the teacher a look as she's about to start my last name. She notices and nods before turning back to the front to address the rest of the class. "This here is Eric, and he just transferred to us today from another school. So how about you tell us a little bit about yourself?"

"Well, I'm nothing special really, just that I like a lot of food and sleeping quite a lot. And I'm rather laid back really so there really isn't anything that big with me except me coming here and all." I say scratching my cheek a little.

"Do you do any clubs or anything at your old school?" Someone asked.

"Eh not really cause like I said I'm rather laid back." I answer.

"Is there any more questions that you would like to ask him?" The teacher asked moving to my right.

Ten more hands shot up, most of them were about what my old school was like and why'd I move here. I answered that I was transferred for one reason or another. One girl with orange hair asked whether I had a girlfriend, which got a few laughs, but immediately turned to excitement when I said no. The teacher was about to end the Q & A when one more hand shot up. It was the girl with the brown puffy hair. "Yukari, you're the last question so what is it."

I gave Yukari a smile as she asked her question. "Do you think that you'll do Sensha-dou and join tankery?" she asked.

My blood turned cold when she asked the question, as I could feel my face grow darker, as I clenched the podium I was on causing my knuckles to grow white. Painful memories swelled over me as the emotions of rage and sadness fought for control. I thought I was going to completely lose it, when I felt the teachers hand on my shoulder. "Eric are you alright?" The teacher asked with a concern look.

I looked up and could see that the girls in the class were looking at me oddly with concern on some of their faces. Yukari looked the most confused as she still stood there but now her face showed a little bit of worry. I gave her a smile, "Sorry, it's been awhile since I did Tankery but I don't plan on doing it here so thats that." I unclenched the podium and stepped away from it. "Teacher is it alright if I go to the nurse's office really quick?" I asked and before she could answer I was out the door and walking quickly down the hall.

I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I moved quickly to find someplace to be alone. "Keep it together Eric, keep it together." I said to myself as emotions began to well up to a breaking point.

I found my way moving higher in the school until I opened a door leading to the roof. I moved quickly to an area behind the door and collapsed to the ground putting my face in my hands and letting loose a heart wrenching cry as emotions and tears flowed down my face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! All of you I'm so sorry!" I stammered as I rocked back and forth pulling my knees up to my face. My mind became filled with images of fire and explosions. And I could almost feel myself smelling smoke, and worst of all, blood.

I pulled my legs in tighter and buried my face in my knees. "Think of something else, just think of something else." I said aloud as I desperately searched in my mind for something soothing.

I felt myself begin to relax as images from the day before began to soothe me somewhat. The images of the girl Miho for some reason calmed me down, and within a few minutes I had calmed down enough to pull my head up. The sun was much higher in the sky than before, and I could hear people milling around below me. Slowly pulling myself to my feet, I moved over to the railing and looked down. I saw that spread across the field below were the tanks I saw when I first arrived, and quite a few new ones. I sniffled a little bit, "This must be their tankery club." I said looking at the other tanks.

Next to the Panzer, I saw two other tanks that were not there this morning. A few girls were moving around a Type 89B throwing a volleyball around. Next to the Type 89, three girls were lounging on a Char B1. Looking to the right of the Stug, two girls were lounging, watching a third clean off a Hetzer. Behind them I noticed a Tiger(P) and A Type 3 medium tank. Both have girls working on them or lounging around. I usher a small laugh, "So this is the team that won the Nationals, quite unorganized and unorthodox group of tanks." I feel a something buzzing in my pocket which slightly startles me.

Reaching into my pocket, I pull out my cell phone and look at it. "Unknown number, hmm," I sigh and swallow the last bit of my outburst before and answer the call. "Hello?"

A females voice answers in the fake cheerfulness tone, "Hi is this Eric?" She asks.

I roll my eyes, "Yes this is him speaking is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes I was just calling to inform you that due to certain circumstances your Type 3 has been removed." She said.

"Thank god!" I thought to myself. I was just about to thank her when she started speaking again.

"And we have replaced with your Type 5 instead."

Frustration welled up inside of me, "God damnit! Don't they know that I don't want to do tankery or anything of that sort since…" I thought shaking my head. "Fine, just place it in the usual place if you would." I tell her as I end the call.

A light breeze blows across the rooftop, and I shiver slightly. I look down again at Ooarai's tankery club as they began to climb into the tanks and start them up. I noticed someone waving atop the Panzer IV. Squinting, I could pick out the big puffy brown hair. "Yukari," I sigh as I give a small wave and then head back into the school.

To my surprise the school is empty, that is until I reach the doors leading outside. Standing at the doors are most of the students as they are staring and talking amongst themselves. "Whats going on?" I thought as I began to move my way through the crowd.

Quite a few girls stopped talking and stared at me with mouths and eyes wide, "Is that the new transfer student?" I heard one ask. "Yeah he came here this afternoon, but all of a sudden bolted out of the class." Another answered.

"Whats going on?" I ask one of the girls.

As soon as said that, all conversation died out, and a bunch of girls came over to me. "Is that yours?" One asked.

"Is what mine?" I ask.

The girls part an aisle down directly to what they were talking about, and I could feel my heart sinking and my face going red with embarrassment. Sitting in a parking spot underneath an overhang sat a tank. And atop it was another soldier in uniform. This one was a female, who to my surprise looked to be about the same age as the girls here, and around my age as well. Her face lit up as she looked at the newly made aisle that led right to me, as she hopped of the tank. She marched up to me in a semiformal matter, and took off her cap, letting her blonde hair loose. "Are you Eric?" She asks. Her voice is rather kind.

I give a slight embarrassed nod. "And you are?" I ask looking her up and down.

I make a mental note that she seems to be a rather attractive girl, with her height being about mine. Her eyes are a nice hazel brown and she looked rather good in her uniform as it compliments her breasts a lot… I shake my head quickly to get the images out of my head. "Is something wrong?" she asks.

"No, I'm sorry, but you still haven't answered my question of who you are." I say getting right back on track.

"Oh, I am First Lieutenant Claire Rose at your service." She says giving me a salute.

"Can you stop that please!" I hiss at her looking around at the confused looks of the other girls, "And please refer to me as Eric, no formalities and do not use my last name at all please."

"Ok." She gives me a thumbs up.

"Now second order of business, what are you doing here?" I ask looking past her, and only now do I see the type of tank that she brought.

"I'm here to be your personal chauffeur and driver for anywhere you would like to go." Claire gives me a smile as she moves behind me and begins to push me towards the tank.

"But did you have to come here in a tank, and is that really what I think it is as my personal vehicle?" I say in a slightly annoyed tone.

"What I was ordered to come in it, and yes it is." She says as we reach the tank.

Claire hops into the driver's seat and opens the hatch to allow me to get in. "Well aren't you coming?" She asks.

I stay where I am and fold my arms across my chest. "I'm not going into a tank. I've said it multiple times to the brass but they never listen so no I'm not going."

"But I was told to pick you up and bring you-" She started saying but I cut her off.

"Who told you to pick me up?" I demanded raising my voice slightly. A few of the girls backed away slightly.

"I was meant to tell you when you got into the tank, but I need to get you in and going as there isn't much time left." She said with an exasperated sigh.

"Not much time left for who?" I now demanded in an angrier tone.

"Sara's father!" Claire now yelled.

I felt all the anger drain from me at the mention of Sara's name. "This is their tank that they told me to give to you." Claire was saying. "This K2 Black Panther is yours, as a final token from her father."

"What happened!?" I now demanded.

"You've been so away from everyone for years, that you don't even know whats going on." She says with a sarcastic laugh. "He's in the hospital dying of cancer, and his last wish is he wants to see you. Now are you coming?"

Claire starts up the engine as I look again at the group of girls, that were now beginning to disperse as Ooarai's Tankery club arrived in the parking lot. I climbed aboard as the Panzer IV came to a stop, and I could see Yukari and Miho climbing out. Miho had a confused look while Yukari's face beamed with excitement at seeing the K2. I gave a smile and wave as Claire put the tank in gear and headed out.

* * *

 **Well thats the end of that chapter now why did Eric have somewhat of a breakdown and who is Sara? Find out in the next chapter! well thanks again guuys for staying with the story be sure to comment and fav it as well as follow me also look at my Kancolle story too!**


	4. Memory journey

**Hey guys sorry its taken so long things have been busy lately and I have been working on my other stories. But here is the next chapter of it because a few of you are really liking it and wanted me to update so heres your update! Panzer vor!**

 **I dont own GUP**

* * *

Claire and I cruised down the roads in the Panther at the ship's speed limit. We sat in silence as she drove down multiple streets, earning us a few odd stares as we passed by people. This was probably a rare occurrence for them to see a tank like the Panther. Every now and then, I would look over at Claire only to be given a slightly annoyed look from the corner of her eyes, as she pushed more to focus on the road. After about ten minutes, we came to a stop in front of a hospital. The nurses and some of the patients looked at us oddly as we pulled up in the tank. Claire stops at the front doors, "He's on the 10th floor, just tell the nurse your first name and she'll let you in." Claire says still sitting in the driver's seat.

"Aren't you coming in?" I ask as I climb out.

"No, me and him have had… a falling out so to say, I'm just going to park the tank." She puts the tank into gear and drives off.

I walk into the hospital and make my way to the elevator, pushing the 10th floor as I got in. Light classical music play in it as it rises the ten floors to it's destination. The doors open with a light ding.

"Well guess this is it." I say walking up to the reception desk of the floor.

The young nurse sitting there was typing on the computer. The floor was relatively quiet, with the light beeps of the heart monitors, as well as the sound of gourneys rolling across the floor. The nurse didn't notice me until I rang the little bell that sat on the desk. She looked up and her eyes widened in surprise.

"You must be Eric, am I correct?" She says looking at the computer, then back at me.

"Yes, I was told that I am supposed to meet someone here?" I ask.

She nods, "Yes, the thing is he won't stop talking about you, but I must also say that a bunch of people came here in uniform and asked if you had visited yet."

My face grows annoyed at the mention of military personnel coming here to visit a dying man, but still asking about me. The nurse notices. "Are you alright?" She asks.

I push that feeling of annoyance aside and give her a quick smile. "Yes I'm fine can you bring me to his room?"

She nods and leads me down the hall. She stops at a door and knocks, "Mr. Oswald? Your guest has arrived." She says opening the door.

I look in and see two men in military uniforms standing next to the bed of a frail and weak man. They look at me and nod, before giving Oswald a light pat before heading out the door. I walk into the room as the nurse closes the door behind me. "I'll come back in a little while." She says.

I nod and pull up a chair next to Oswald. The old man's eyes still gleam with the sense of mischief that was accustomed to him. "So it seems after all these years, you only come back to visit a man with one foot in the grave." He laughs. "It's been what five years since your last visit? How've you been Eric?"

"I've been rather well actually, and just today I started at Ooarai." I say with a smile.

He laughs a throaty chuckle. "So they decided to put you in a girls academy what would they think of next, but did you like your transport here?"

"It was tolerable, but as I told you before I've wanted to distance myself as far as I can from tanks and tankery as much as possible." I say looking away from him, "I've wanted to stay away from it ever since…"

"Eric, you need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to them, it wasn't your fault." the old man said coughing as he spoke. "You did what you could and you served valiantly. Sara wouldn't want you to be feeling like this. She would've wanted you to push on with your life."

"But I was their leader! They died all of them died because of me!" I cried.

Eric that is enough!" Oswald roared in his old military voice.

I shut up immediately and sat there as his face softened. "I am dying Eric, I don't want to have my last moments dwelling on the past. I want to leave this world feeling content and not worrying about the past and look more to the future.

I nodded silently and sit back in the chair. "What is it that you wanted me here for." I ask him leaning forward.

He coughs and shifts in his bed, "Can't an old man want to see a friend of his one last time?" He says with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile, "Knowing you there's more to the story than meets the eye."

He laughs, "You know me so well Eric." Coughing he points at a box that until now I had not noticed sitting on the tableside bed. "Bring that here for me."

I nod and grab the wooden box bringing it over to him and placing it on his bed. "What's in the box?" I ask him.

Oswald carefully opens the box and pulls out a pair of keys. "Sara wanted you to have these when the time was right." He places them in my hands, "She wouldn't tell me what tank these were for, but she said that when you were better, to give these to you."

I look at the keys and couldn't help but feel tears form in my eyes, but i quickly blinked them away. "Thank you Oswald." I tell him gently as he smiles and coughs.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Oswald said getting a faraway look in his eyes. "This reminds me of the first time Sara introduced you to me. I was sick in bed and she was just so excited to have finally made a friend that she had brought you over to the house."

I smiled at the memory of it, "Yea and I had the same sort of attitude I have now back then."

"She was just so excited to find someone who loved sensha-do as much as she did and who knew that you would turn out to be a prodigy! You used to love sensha-do spending hours looking at tanks and pointing out their specifications and everything." Oswald eyes grew even more distant. "But after what happened you changed. And that just broke our hearts." He looked at me and I could see the pleading in his eyes. "Please think about continuing sensha-do, Sara would have wanted you to and son, I'm sorry what happened but it isn't your fault."

I sat there silently, absorbing his words. A slight sigh caused me to look up and my emotion caught in my throat. Oswald layed there with his eyes closed in a peaceful manner, but his chest had stopped moving. Looking over at the monitors hooked up to him I saw that every one of them were flat lined. Choking back a sob I stood and paged for the nurse. Before the nurse arrived I stood and patted Oswald's hand and gave him a salute. "May we someday meet in the afterlife my friend." I said sadly as I turned and walked out the door as the nurses arrived.

I walked towards the elevator and pressed the call button. It wasn't until i reached the ground floor, that I realized that I was still holding the set of keys Oswald had given me. "Why did Sara want me to have these keys?" I wondered as I walked out the hospital's doors to where Claire had parked the tank.

She was lounging on the top of the tank with a book laid over her eyes. I climbed in without her really stirring. "Hey!" I yelled at her.

The book fell away from her as she sat up suddenly startled. "Don't scare me like that!" She said picking up the book.

"Well you seemed to be sleeping, so I wanted to get you up." I said cracking a smile.

"Jerk." She said hopping down from the top and into the driver's seat, "So the old man have anything to say?" She asked starting the engine.

"He's gone." I said looking down.

"I'm sorry."She said with a sympathetic look. "So where is it you want to go?" She shifted the tank into gear as we pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street.

The keys were still clutched in my hand. "Take me to Sara's house. Do you know where it is?" I asked as we sped down the road.

"Of course I know where it is." She said pulling off one road to another, "I should say that we should be glad that her family home that they usually lived in was on the boat or we would've been in trouble."

For the next twenty minutes we drove in silence before we reached a road near the stern of the ship. Claire pulled the tank onto the road and up the long drive until we came to a stop in front of the house. Claire turned off the engine and climbed out. "Seems no one's home." She said looking in through the window.

"They're probably busy at the hospital," i said climbing out of the passenger side and landing on the ground.

"Are you sure you're allowed here?" Claire asked as i walked up to the door and pulled the spare key out from under a plant.

"It's been a while since I've come here, but I was still a close family friend." I said unlocking the door and walking in.

The house was the same as I had remembered it. It had the same decor and furnishings still in the place it had always been in years ago. I walked through the house and up the stairs to Sara's room. Claire follwed behind me as I opened Sara's door and walked in. "What are you looking for?" She asked me as I began searching through the bookshelfs.

"The last time I was here, I remember that Sara showed me a key she hid in a book that she said was for the garage, now if i can just… ah here it is." I said pulling a thick leather bound book off the shelf and flipping it to the back.

Hidden in the back covering was a small cut out compartment. Inside sat a black handled key with a note underneath it. I pulled the note out and opened it. I fought back tears as I recognised Sara's handwriting. "What does it say?" Claire asked leaning in.

"It says, 'For the good old memories we made, Love Sara.'" i read placing the book back on the shelf and pushing past Claire.

"Hey wait up!" She said hurriedly following me down the stairs and out to the backyard.

I quickly made my way over to the shed that I always remembered as being locked. "Why is it always locked?" I remember asking one of the times I came over.

"It's a secret." Sara had said with a giggle before she would toss something at me and run off.

I smiled at the memory as I reached the shed's door and produced the key. "Well let's see this secret that you had kept from me all these years." I said placing the key in the lock.

The lock clicked and the door unlocked. Leaving the key in the lock, I turned the knob and opened the door. Everything inside was dark. My hand reached over to the right as I fumbled to find a light switch. My hand brushed against something and I flicked it up. Slowly the shed began to fill with light, and I felt tears well up again in my eyes as the room became fully illuminated and revealed a massive object in the center.

"What is it?" Claire called from behind me, as I was blocking the door.

"How can this be?" I said in a choked sob as I moved closer and ran my hand over the metal of a tank.

"Oh wow." Claire said in amazement as she entered the room. "It's been awhile since I'v seen one of these. Whats so special about it?"

I couldn't answer as I just stared in mute shock and emotion as I ran my hand all over the tanks metal. "This, this tank is where I met her." I said as I climbed onto the turret and opened the hatch into the tank.

Everything inside was almost exactly the same from so many years ago. "How so?" Claire called from outside the tank.

I was about to answer, when I saw a small black notebook sitting on the driver's seat. Curious I moved over and picked it up.

"MR. Stuarts Adventures" I read the notebooks title.

Opening the book, I was met with multiple pictures of memories that I had not remembered for so long. Some pictures were of me and Sara doing something stupid or silly, while others were of me when I was younger. I couldn't help but smile sadly at the photos. I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I reached the last picture in the pile. It was a photo of all of my friends standing in front of the tank all posing and smiling. I flipped the picture over and read the back.

"Fox team ready to roll out for action!" It read.

I placed the photos back into the pile and was about to close the book when I noticed a small paragraph right in the back cover.

"Thanks for all the memories in this tank Eric! I'm so glad that I got to meet you all those years ago when we first met at this tank. You were fawning over how gorgeous it looked and everything! I hope that you continue Sensha dou in the future, you loved it with a burning passion, and I hope you will always continue on with the fire still burning in your heart. I hope you like the gift I'm going to give you once this tournament is over!" Love Sara."

She had drawn a smiley face and hearts all over her signature. When I finished reading her message, I glanced down at the key I was holding, and before I could think, I placed the key into the ignition and turned it. The tank roared to life and I couldn't help but laugh. "Seems Mr. Stuart still has life in him!" I yelled over the noise.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked her head appearing on the turret.

"Open the sheds doors, I'm taking this guy out for a spin." I said with a laugh, feeling all the regrets and sorrow slipping away in a moment of bliss.

Claire smiled and hopped off, opening the doors and giving me a salute. "Eric you are free to disembark."

I gave her a salute, and shifted the tank into gear before taking off down the drive and back onto the road. I laughed as me and my M5A1 Stuart travelled down the road passing by people walking on the sidewalk heading back to Oorai school.

My radio crackled to life. Claires voice came in "What are you doing and where are you going?" She asked.

I picked up the receiver and squwaked into it, "I'm taking this back to Oorai, as that place has a good area to practice, and possibly also engage in a mock battle." I said in bliss.

"I thought you hated sensha-dou." She said back.

"Let's just say that I've been inspired, and I now have a drive." I said pulling the photo of my team out of the notebook and placing it in one of the grooves. "I'm feeling rather feisty, so I want you to get those military hacks who are always after me, to bring my tank to Oorai."

"Which one?"

"Tell them to bring my Type 5."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Just tell them the Deserts Fox has returned."

* * *

 **So whats erics plan now? keep a lookout for the next chapter and be sure to like and review and follow the story! See You!**


End file.
